


A Blast From the Past

by MajorWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: Bernie in Sudan, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWolfe/pseuds/MajorWolfe
Summary: An alternative 'what happened next' fic set after S19E44 'Go Ugly Early'. Bernie's been to see Serena in the South of France, but her first day in Sudan doesn't go quite as planned.





	A Blast From the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few fics appearing since last night that focus on Bernie going to see Serena in the South of France, but I had a sightly different idea for a fic set when Bernie gets to Sudan (but that's not to say I won't write something set in the South of France in the not too distant future). 
> 
> I was hoping to get a decent oneshot out of this idea but I sort of ran out of inspiration and this is what I got. I'm about 98% certain that this will be it for this idea but I might add more if I get any more inspiration!
> 
> Oh and I know nothing about the military or humanitarian work in Sudan so please ignore any massive errors!

“Right then Major, if you don’t have any more questions I’ll find someone to show you to your bunk and then give you a tour of the facilities.”

Bernie nodded, saluting her superior as he stood, “thank you Sir.”

“At ease” he nodded as he returned the salute, leaving Bernie in his office, she felt strangely at home, her uniform freshly pressed, hair just long enough to be scraped back in a neat bun, fringe clipped out of her face for the first time in months.

As she waited for him to return Bernie found herself thinking about Serena, about the two weeks she’d spent with her, two weeks where it had become painfully obvious for them both that things had changed between them, a change so great that they both admitted it was never going to work, that they’d never get back what they had before Elinor’s death.  They’d tried, for two weeks they’d tried to rebuild their relationship but the nights they spent together, several bottles of Shiraz, countless hours between the sheets but even their attempts to reconcile physically, to become reacquainted with each others bodies had failed, feeling clumsy, feeling somewhat strange and awkward until they’d both agreed to stop.  “This isn’t going to work is it?” Bernie had whispered as she’d sat on the bed, nothing but a thin cotton sheet clutched to her naked body.

Serena shook her head as she laid beside Bernie, the same sheet covering her own body, “no” she shook her head, not daring to look at Bernie in case the tears she was desperately trying to hold back fell, “I don’t think it is.” She blamed herself, of course she did, if she hadn’t have left, if she’d have been stronger then maybe… Serena didn’t get chance to finish her thought as she heard Bernie speak again.

“We can still be friends though?” she asked, the hope in her voice laced with the sound of the tears that she too was fighting to hold back.

“Of course” Serena reached out and took hold of Bernie’s hand, “don’t think you get out of writing to me from Sudan that easily.”

“Only if you write back” Bernie had smiled tearfully.

Serena gently squeezed Bernie’s hand, “you’ve got yourself a deal Major.  And try and keep yourself out of trouble this time, I might not be your girlfriend any more but that doesn’t mean I want to hear you’ve been blown up again.”

It was then that Bernie had laid back down, her hand still clasped in Serena’s, “I hope you find someone Serena, I want you to be happy, I know, it would have been nice if, eventually, we could have been happy together but I hope you find someone who can be everything you need.”

She hadn’t realised she was crying until she’d felt Serena swipe at her tears, “I hope you find someone too Bernie, no matter what you think, you deserve someone who makes you happy, you deserved to be loved, I’m just sorry that I couldn’t…”

Bernie had kissed her lips, nuzzled noses with her for the final time, “it’s not your fault, please don’t blame yourself.”

She was broken from her thoughts by the door to the office creaking open and she turned sharply, “Captain Dawson Ma’am, I’ve been asked to…” Alex froze as Bernie turned to face her, the hand she’d been raising in salute falling to her side, “Bern?”

Bernie frowned, feeling the colour drain from her face, “Alex…”

“Ah, do you two already know each other?” Bernie looked up as the Colonel that had greeted Bernie when she’d arrived at the hospital that morning, walked back into his office.

“Yes Sir” Bernie nodded, “we served together in Afghanistan.”

“We were blown up by the same IED” Alex added.

The Colonel nodded, “well I look forward to seeing the two of you working together” he said, dismissing them from the room.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Bernie hissed once they were safely out of the office.

“Me?” Alex raised her eyebrows, “what are you doing here?” she shook her head, “we haven’t got time for this now, I said I’d give you the tour, you’re bunking up with me I’m afraid, it’s this way” she didn’t wait to see if Bernie followed as she turned and began walking down the corridor.


End file.
